ubcsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ResetIn321
Hi, welcome to U.B.C.S. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bling1907 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cybil24 or JosephFrost0304 (Talk) 17:59, 11 July 2009 waz up Isn't this awesome!? josephfrost0304 A private wiki for us..HELLZ YEAH :D!hey,i put a link to my website on Cybil's page.. Bling1907 hi, hehehehe I went to your wbsite, pretty cool stuff man, pretty cool stuff. -JosephFrost0304 like it? signup and i make you a admin(when i learned how to do)-Bling1907 hehehehe you user page is funE=D-JosephFrost0304 Ummm........ we will play once every one is here. can you give the ubcs members a link on RE that have not came yet-josephfrost0304 waz up hommy-G Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe. Ummmmmm, what would you do if a 4 year old kid ran up to you a hugged you?-JosephFrost0304 i probbly say wtf?i'm not your parent idiot:P Bling1907 *HA! What would you do if a 12 year old kid ran up to you and stabbed your leg-JosephFrost0304 stab him/her with swiss knife of mine-Bling1907(then shoot the m*********er in head,slice it to 3 pieces with a chainsaw,cut the head off and crush it with a car!)(XD) *HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHHHHHHHH! I laughing so hard! That was funny=D. Okay, what would you do if a hooker ran up to you and humped you leg?=P-JosephFrost0304 first off all,are you high?and second,i say no thanks b****! Bling1907 No,I am not doped up on crack.=P. hehehehehe. ask me a stupid question=D.-Your pal, Frost=D what do you do if dogs become leader of China with sandwiches?(:P)Your friend,Bling umm, Probly laugh, go to china, Kill all the sandwiches and snap the dogs next with it's own tail.. What would you do if hitler came back to life?-Frosty. hehehehehehehehe i become friend with him and take down the world!Yeah!dude..last day a zombie say kill me and i say i can't he say why? and i answered cause you already dead''..man these red herbs are fly you away!woo-hoo!Bling-o HA!!!! What would you do if the zodiac killer teamed up with jack the ripper and hittler and they attacked you?-JosephFrost03040405924848 i kill them with a weapon of mine..i created like this:take about 20 eggs,mix the F*** out tha them!and what do you get?NEMESİS!!!!!!Bling!!!!1111!!!1/ONE/!!!!11!!1!11LOL!!!11!!1F***!!11!!1 Remeber that movie that came out last summer, it had that actor in the scene. It also had the ripper with my head with toe cheese and fried bacon with sides of ham, is that your order-Josephfrost0304 AWESOME!!XD!!dude,me and you,let's go Raccoon City and kill some zombies?whaddya say?BTW,wanna smoke the blue+green herbs?Bling1907 Way ahead of ya. What time is it. dude,are we in Soviet Union or somthing?A red flag?!Anyway,i'm smoking blue+red+green herbs!one thing is missing!guns!come on lets found some guns and kill zombies or gays or somthin'COME ON!!!Bling1907 How bout' Gay Zombies-JosephFrost0304 Shoot it on BALLS!Woo-Hoo!Bling1907(BTW wanna join my website,i don't have many members) ya i'll join you site. And that picture is great. I just noticed that your pictures look a lot like showdow leggys=JosephFrost0304 doesn't that shadowleggy?and yeah,both she and i draw these on MS Paint..But she's better at this then me(i start in 2005 or somthin'but still naa)and thanks..Bling1907 BTW u still wanna know what island i live on NY?Bling1907- Ya, i guess. Are u still in finland or back in New york?=JosephFrost0304 im at Finland now and i live in Manhattan.Bling1907 Have you seen friday the 13th part 8 Jason takes manhattan?-JosephFrost0304 no,what is it?O.0 Bling1907 Thanx That picture you made of me came out good! Thanks. user:Jakraus no problem..Bling1907 What! Have you ever seen any of the friday the 13th!? It's about a deformed kid who drowns in camp blood. He comes back to life as a grown up a kills any onw who comes to camp blood. he wears a hockey mask. But in Friday the 13th 8 Jason takes manhatten, he gets suck on a cruse ship that goes to manahtten, so he's now at manhatten and kills random people. go on wikipedia and type in Jason Voorhees.=JosephFrost0304. *There's friday the 13th, Friday the 13th part2, Part3, part four the final chapter, part5 a new begginig, part 6 jason lives, part7 a new blood, part8 Jason takes manhatten, part9 Jason goes 2 hell, and Jason X, then there's Freddy vs Jason. Freddy is in the movie nightmare on elm street and jason in friday the 13th, they meet and fight. the recently in 2009 the made a REmake of friday the 13th part1.-Frost woah!they make 8?i tought it was just 4 movies..i know that serie but i never heard 8.sorry BTW-Bling1907 picture draw me as a guy, blue bandanna, I where it like Joseph Frost. Army pants and a UBCS uniform Like nichoali in resident evil 2 movie. And hair about as long as yours but a little lighter color.-JosephFrost0304 got it-Bling1907 fine that's fine. it's almost the same thing.-josephfrost0304 thanks that's great. thanks-JosephFrost0304 i gonna draw us like in STARS office pic. too..can u tell everyone?Bling1907 oh you want to draw me. The first thing you should know is that some mad man replace my of that of a tyrant i guess the arms of the one that impaled wesker in resident evil archives resident evil 1. As for the rest i look a bit like snake from metal gear and that i smoke both a cigar and fags i carry weapons like handcannons, hydra, a silenced m9 from the tanker mission in metal gear solid 2. I have octo camuflage and stleath camo. stealth suit, solid eye patch thing from metal gear solid 4 thats all really. user--Stephendwan 11:11, 27 July 2009 (UTC) yes do it. Also, SPARTAN-118 is gonna get banned once Cybil24 comes back.-JosephFrost0304 You see, reagrding our Roleplay, we are interacting with the RE universe, attempting to create a Roleplay where the entire site gets involved. nice nice job on the main entrance! write back.-JosephFrostr0304 you like it?i'll continue...Bling1907 okay they are sending me and you into maine to kill zombie fisher men. you in?-JosephFrost0304 hell yeah i'm in dude!Bling1907 okay the chopper is picking us up in 0100 hours. Maybe we should try KFC and popyeys. write back. on my talk page so i know when you right it.-JosephFrost0304 HA! do you know what I belevie. I belevie what dosn't kill you, just simply makes you stronger. Hehehehe. I killed Gang banger. help im axel scott next target. user--Stephendwan 21:11, 31 July 2009 (UTC) He he he he he he he he I walk out infront of you and Stephendwan. You guys go for your weapons but people behind you hold you down and aim guns at your head, *Do you really belivie that Frost made this world better. I don't, but I will. The only thing is, is that there is only one spot open. I break a pool stick into to parts. So we will have try outs. I drop it front of you to. One will live, one will die.-Axel Scott never mind I knock out Stephendwan and knock u out. *Hours later* Your tied to a chair, you have no weapons and your bleeding from your head. -Are you ,the leader of alpha?-Axel Scott S***! -Are you,leader of Alpha? -No,you got the wrong guy,idiot!(You slap me in face) -Then who? -My d***!(You shot my leg) -Hmm...you seen my face. -Not really. -I give you some minutes. no I can't find you but i'll try. HOLD ON BUD. PS his name is Axel like the lead singer from guns and roses, not alex. I"M ON MY WAY! I"M AT HQ RIGHT NOW LEADER Tell me where the leader is of alpha is! I'llk kill him once you tell me, then your family. WHERE IS HE! Hmrph.. If you want,kill my family in right here!I still won't tell a s***. bling im going to send you an invite to chat the chat room so go online im going to try and tell you some stuff that might help you and finish that mad person. user--Stephendwan 13:30, 3 August 2009 (UTC) i can't my brother is playing..hey!do you have an MSN address? okay i will talk to you on your billboard. user--Stephendwan 13:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC) what's the plan? OK,i'm listening.. almost I'm almost there!-JosephFrost0304 Dude.. Ok,you got me...(F***!)There's a secret passageway to Alpha office.Open the cupboard,go trough to tunnel,he's there..i'm sure..but please..don't tell him..i talked.. DUDE! YOU ratted me out!-JosephFrost0304 what?? Very wise You are wise! Join my team! or die-Axel Scott 000 listen,i talked..i'm already dead,he'll kill me..go on,open the cupboard and go trough the tunnel.. very well I take out by shotgun and aim it at your head. *See you in..................*BANG!* But i dodge the bullet and say *Only shot is wasted my friend* You look the shotgun and say: *Damn it* THA DAA Axel Scott falls. He's not dead. We take him to jail, lets go.-JosephFrost0304 Woo-Hoo i wanna intorigate him...he'll pay for that thing..Oh,can we kill the guy during intorigation?if it's yes,give me my chainsaw and SHUT THA F*** UP!!XD!!Yeah!-Bling1907 Okay okay. Check our new jail page. And go to the interagation room and interagate him. Do not hurt him. Go to the main page and click on all pages, There is two interagation rooms, go to the one on the row farthest to the right bling........ Just for the heads up, you can't kill a user with out permission. How's the interagation going?-JosephFrost0304 Too late.. I shot him in the face after he stabs me and tries to escape.Sorry..-Bling1907 calm down me and flaming skull of heaven are planning to bring him over to africa to revive him the same way jill got revive but we need a helicopter pilot. user--Stephendwan 20:47, 3 August 2009 (UTC) joseph I share the same fellings with you but me and dawn have an idea ask dawn for more details.... yeah..rest in peace.. right then i sent some rays after him aswell no need help them as i got millions i also have some arsenal gears and that submarine thing at the end of mgs4 around the oceans there programed to fire everything they have at him so come with us as the place were going to has a load of majini. user--Stephendwan 21:15, 3 August 2009 (UTC) sorry but we have to post poned that trip to africa i have to fight that scott fellow in the battle to the death. user--Stephendwan 10:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC)) im not dead that was a clone of mine that blew him up now we fight majini to get frost revived. but i am on a gta 4 mission at the moment. user--Stephendwan 16:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC) becarful Scarecrow is dangerus. read the message he lef t on stephen's page.-JosephFrost0304 sup am i alive now?-JosephFrost0304 dunno ask stephendwan-bling1907 majini are attacking me and jessica redfield over in africa were trying to get to the secret location to revive joe oh i got a headshot oh here comes executioner (aka the axe man) this is fun i most say. user--Stephendwan 16:48, 5 August 2009 (UTC) roger that beware that theres still crocs and majini in the area crap a giant majini and a duvalia. user--Stephendwan 15:10, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Hehehehehe Me and dan cut all the tracking divice out of Frost's body and dropped them in Kijuju. Right now where in *********-Scarecrow killer get over here theres an imprint here in the mud like if someone was draged and there are also boot prints crap more majini shoot!!!! user--Stephendwan 15:46, 6 August 2009 (UTC) you follow,i'll cover you(satellite rockets,YEAH!)-Bling1907 don't overheat it as once we rescue frost we blow up them and wait i can just call metal gear rays and rexes. user--Stephendwan 15:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) umm I can't send back up, I'm dead.. PS There is no South american branch until the normal UBCS is full.-JosephFrost0304 metal gears are here i take rex you take ray and there many unmanned metal gear rays comming along with gekko i'll launch a nuke off this rail gun at scarecrow once we rescue frost. user--Stephendwan 17:09, 6 August 2009 (UTC) okay That sounds good. What do they have for vehicles?-JosephFrost0304 You know.. Every vehicle now haves SOP control mechanizm.(MGS4)Helicopters,planes,cars,boats..everything in under control of Sons Of the Patriots system..-Bling1907 well Theres no need to use them remember your in metal gear ray lol. user--Stephendwan 18:00, 13 August 2009 (UTC) first of all i'm REX and second one is:I bring my modified G.Launcher(can throw custom mines) for fun!-Bling1907 Game freeze?Okay.. BTW my vechile skills are 8 because i was a Dirt Track racer in Raccoon City.Also,my computer is out of buissnes.Scarecrow Killer is hacked to SOP.Stephendwan be careful for RAY's and Gekko's.I'm fighting againt him via network server eggs.I call you back when i'm done.-Bling1907 (NOTE:Server eggs are a network term i created :D) help Scarecrow killer killed dan he brought me back to life, he thought he put a posin in me that turns me bad i it didn't. he walked off to get rat posin to kill me, but i ran off. I don't know where i am.-JosephFrost0304 hello Hi bling, can i please join the ubcs =)-Alice rose Sure.. Sign yourself to one of the main teams.You know how to play right?(Join to Bravo please..)-Bling1907 ya should i ask frost first, ps i think you should help him bling....... Remeber me, Axel Scott. Scarecrow is my stupid brother, I'm gonna kill him, then i'm coming after you.-Axel Scott AXEL! You can't kill me, i'm your brother?-Scarecrow killer Ha! you may be a villan, but compared to me your as strong as a flea. And I'm gonna crush you like the insect you are.-Axel Scott Not is i kill you first! Why are you doing this axel?-Scarecrow killer beacuse I really killed mom and dad. And your next. I will kill you with me fist. Here you can have a sword. I throw you a sword.-Axel Scott die!!!! I pick up the sword and slice off your arm then stab your neck.-Scarecrow killer HA! that wont do nothing, will my other hand i fell the back of my neck for the blade, then i bend the blade, my arm grows back and a push you and you bash against the wall.-Axel Scott aww I stand up then I pull out to handguns and shoot you 70000000000 times.-Scarecrow killer weak the bullets just fly off me. Then my right hand turns into a blade and i stab your neck and stap it then you fall and i step on your head, now it looks like apple sauce. *There, you have it. Axel scott is stronger then scarecrow killer''' okay i just have to say that once we at the cave switch on your stealh camoflage so that we cannot be seen once we find frost give him this one that way we can get out of here safely oh and im also putting the metal gears on it so that there are not seen or stolen to kill us im sending ray into the river and rex to behind the river somewhere. user:stephendwan. picture can you draw me as i look like out of the game? *I have long light brown hair, with some dark brown and some blonde. *I also wear a white t-shirt with a black skull, and a black leather coat and black pants.-JosephFrost0304 Ok I'm afraid i can't draw right now because my PC is screwed.(I'm entering from my friends now)and mouse in broked too..So,i can't enter until 10 Aug.Can you tell this to any1?And write i'm knocked by a shock from PC and at UBCS curing station.-Bling1907 Ok I'm afraid i can't draw right now because my PC is screwed.(I'm entering from my friends now)and mouse in broked too..So,i can't enter until 10 Aug.Can you tell this to any1?And write i'm knocked by a shock from PC and at UBCS curing station.-Bling1907 bad news flaming skull of heaven has asked axel scott to help him kill himself we must act soon. user--Stephendwan 09:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC)